the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand
The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand is the twenty-sixth episode of the twenty-fourth season. Plot The episode begins at Moneybags and Co. where Weston is having a meeting with Torricellian and Penrod and explains that today is the day where the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters will close down and new and improved buildings will take away the old-fashioned look of Stuffedgomery. He says that not long afterwards will come his Mayor of Stuffedgomery plan where he will dethrone Mayor Waddle and take his place and once that goal is accomplished, he shall rule over all of Stuffedgomery and in time, the whole world and says that the stuffed animals await them so they should be on their way. After leaving, Aloysius arrives at the meeting once again late due to Weston, Torricellian and Penrod already leaving and finishing off the meeting in which Aloysius has no choice but to follow them downstairs and all the way to Plush Toy Street where the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' location street is. Meanwhile at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Bedtime Bear and his fellow stuffed animals are welcoming in the workers of the Amusement Park to enjoy the tour of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. They start off at the living room where Jingle, Oliver, CL, El, Cappuccino, Latte, Gangster, Mangster, Pikachu, William, Webster, Willis, Gobbles, Kevin and Damian are sitting on the couch and welcome the Amusement Park workers delightfully. After showing them the living room, they show the Amusement Park workers one of the rooms yet to be shown at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters but states that it is a treat and the door opens revealing Poochy, Peter, Timothy, Babi, Beatrice, Tic, Tac and Kaywell to be residing there with multiple beds, it is shown that Tic and Tac sleep in a bunk bed, as well as Poochy, Peter, Timothy, Babi, Beatrice and Kaywell sleeping in separate beds due to Tic and Tac being inseparable as twin brothers. The next newest room shown is a room for two certain country cousins who are revealed to be two of Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio's maternal first cousins Black-eyed Jake and Snake-eyed Pokey who gladly welcome the Amusement Park workers who are interested in how great the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters is. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *CL Samson *El Luiz *Cappuccino Fresh *Latte Chimpance *Gangster and Mangster *Pikachu *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *Willis Woodpecker *Gobbles Miller *Kevin Kangaroo *Damian Donkey *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Timothy Taylor *Babi Bankie *Beatrice Taylor *Bell Adana *Tic and Tac *Kaywell *Black-eyed Jake *Snake-eyed Pokey *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Stamps Hootinbottom *Stripes Bengal *Rush Flower *Roary Azikiwe *Spot Orcinus *Prickles Chippendale *Inch Wormer *Wallace Westberg *Windchill Gusset *Alessandro Bollinger *Scottie and Spite *Eon Greenville *Salvino Beddy *Terry Lloyd *Sushi Crunchers *Water Whale *Stream Salmon *Leap Frog *Lily Frog *Pad Frog *Mango Monkey *Phil Calmwater *Humphrey Chafulumisa *Tiny Vasquez *Orlando Spoon *Qwerty Bear *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ron Tents *Raul *Cooper *Rob *Roy *Otto *Harness Azikiwe *Mr. Bakersfield *Garrett Golden *Harry Hamilton *Keith Neilson *The Goldfishes *Bradley Powerlifter *Evan Kelly *Weston Moneybags *Aloysius Behindhand *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Waddle Isleton Trivia *The episode starts out with the workers at Moneybags and Co., rather than the stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Category:Season 24 episodes Category:Episodes